<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nobody like u by pabottokhae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663506">nobody like u</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae'>pabottokhae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, ryujisu - Freeform, ryulia - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is basically inspired by itzy's nobody like you<br/>stream the song as you read, maybe? ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nobody like u</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryujin was branded as a lone wolf in their school. Ever since she transferred two years ago, she made it known that she wants to be left alone and so no one dared to approach her.</p><p>At first, she thought she’s just rebelling because she’s mad at her parents for transferring her to a new school despite her strong opposition. But as time went by, she actually grew to like being alone. It bothered her when someone tried to talk to her.</p><p>The only person that she <em> kinda </em> allowed to enter her life is Hwang Yeji, who transferred to their school a year after she did. Yeji also happened to be her next door neighbor. </p><p>At first, she ignored her like she did with everyone else but Yeji, being the sunshine that she is, bugged her everyday as they walked together to and from school. Ryujin even tried leaving her house at a different time to go to school but that only became a nuisance to her because she’d have to wake up earlier, so that only lasted for two days before she went back to unwillingly walking with Yeji. But she made it sure to always bring her earphones so she could ignore the other girl by plugging in her earphones and listening to music.</p><p>But that all changed one Saturday evening when Yeji, who just got back home from dance practice, accidentally saw Ryujin dancing in her room through their windows. Ryujin had opened her window to let some air in as she practiced her dance moves and having forgotten that she now has a classmate for a neighbor, she didn’t mind anything else but just let loose with the music. When she finished, she went over to her window and was about to close it, she met with Yeji’s amused face. Ryujin was struck by cold air and couldn’t say anything at first. Nobody in their school knew she dances- heck, nobody in their school knew anything about her.</p><p>Ryujin gulped, “You-” she began to say but she was immediately cut off by Yeji, “YOU HAVE TO AUDITION FOR THE DANCE CLUB, WE NEED YOU.”</p><p>Ryujin facepalmed then took a deep breath. She thought for a while before looking at Yeji again, she calmly said “I’m going to shower for a bit, meet me in the playground in 15mins.” Yeji just excitedly nodded.</p><p>Yeji arrived at the playground first, Ryujin saw her sitting on the swing alone, so she took the other swing. Yeji spoke first. “So--”</p><p>“Not a word about what you saw, Hwang.” Ryujin scoffed.</p><p>“Then why the sudden change of heart, asking to meet me here? You’ve been doing a great job ignoring me these past weeks.”</p><p>Ryujin sighed. She already thought about what to do before coming here. “I need you to keep it a secret. Nobody knows anything about me in that school and I’d like to keep it that way."</p><p>Yeji hummed. “What are you gonna do to make me keep it a secret?”</p><p>“I don’t know. What do you want from me?”</p><p>Yeji grinned. “Let’s be friends. That way, I can keep your secret because you’re now my friend!”</p><p>Ryujin faced Yeji with an expression that said what she’s just heard was something absurd. “You heard me. Be my friend and I’ll keep your dancing a secret.” Yeji smiled at her. “But you have to call me by my name first.”</p><p>Ryujin sighed. “And what does being your friend entail exactly?” to which, Yeji just smiled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s been months since Ryujin and Yeji officially became friends. Ryujin asked Yeji not to bother her at school because people might grow suspicious. Yeji complied, though they walked together to and from school. Their other classmates actually bombarded Yeji questions about it, and Yeji just said that it’s her parents’ doing, saying something like they forced Ryujin to do so because they wanted to make sure she (Yeji) is safe and since they were neighbors anyway, it wasn’t much of a bother for Ryujin so she agreed.</p><p>Ryujin can’t believe that their classmates believed that. Yeji  just laughed it off. “Who wouldn’t? The way you act while you’re waiting for me after class ends just screams bodyguard.” Ryujin pouted, “I do not.”</p><p>Yeji stopped at her tracks and leaned against a lamp post as if reenacting a scenario- or a certain someone. Ryujin looked back at her and saw that she was indeed imitating how she is usually while waiting for Yeji after classes, which was leaning against anything, crossing her arms and just stare at Yeji as she packed her things to go home.</p><p>Ryujin pouted. “Yah!!!” Yeji laughed and they continued walking. “Ah right, did you hear?”</p><p>“Hear what?”</p><p>“We’re getting a new classmate tomorrow.”</p><p>“In the middle of the term??”</p><p>“Weird, right? But anyway, I heard she was at school earlier with her parents, finishing her enrollment. Yuna said she’s cute.”</p><p>“Yuna?”</p><p>“Yeah. She also said she came from overseas I think. There’s also some rumors going around that this certain student assistant caught a glimpse of her old school records and said she’s a straight A student.”</p><p>Ryujin hummed. “So why are we talking about her?”</p><p>“You should befriend her! Ask her to tutor you or something.” Ryujin raised an eyebrow. “Because she’s new, knows nothing about you. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Yeji continued.</p><p>Ryujin shook her head. “Nah, I don’t need tutoring. What made you think I need one?”</p><p>Yeji looked her dead in the eyes. “Ryujin, you’re barely passing any of our classes.”</p><p>“Right….yeah that’s only because I want to. Trust me, I don’t need a tutor.”</p><p>“Prove it. Pass our quiz tomorrow”</p><p>“We have a quiz tomorrow? What subject??” Ryujin was rather surprised by the news about the quiz rather than about the new classmate. Yeji rolled her eyes. “Math.”</p><p>“Why would I need to prove it anyway?”</p><p>They’ve arrived at their houses. “Just a bet, a wager. I don’t know? Come on! It’d be fun. If you pass, I’ll buy you as many mocha breads you want. You like those, right?” Yeji says as she walks over to her house.</p><p>“I can buy my own.” Ryujin says as she punches in her house’ passcode.</p><p>“You’re no fun, Ryu. Come on. If you don’t pass, you treat me.” Yeji said, her hand already opening hers. “Hm?”</p><p>Ryujin just waved her hand and entered her house.</p><p>That night though, just before she slept, Yeji texted her that she’s going to school earlier than usual so if Ryujin is up for it, she has to wake up an hour earlier than usual.</p><p>So the next morning, they were at school early, “Why do you need to be here early anyway?” Ryujin groggily asks.</p><p>“Emergency dance club meeting. Wanna seat in? Since you’re here too anyway.”</p><p>Ryujin aggressively shook her head, “I’ll pass. You go on, Imma go for a nap.” Yeji nodded and watched Ryujin walk away like a drunk. Yeji chuckled at the sight. <em> This kid..she didn’t have to come to school early with me but she still did. </em></p><p>Ryujin finds herself by the bleachers so she settles there and naps, and not for long she wakes up as she feels a presence. As soon as she opens her eyes, she sees a hand hovering above her head, as if shielding her from the sunlight.</p><p>She immediately sits up, no one in this school who’s in their right mind would ever do that to Ryujin, not even Yeji would. As she sits up, she faces the stranger and at once, she’s lost for words. “Oh, you’re awake.” The stranger says with a smile. <em> She’s pretty... </em></p><p>Ryujin mentally slaps herself to snap out of it and then blinks. “I’m the new student. Choi Jisu, but you can call me Lia.” Lia offers her hand for a handshake. Ryujin kept looking at her skeptically. Of course, who else but a new student would have the guts to approach Ryujin just like that.</p><p>“Shin Ryujin.” But nonetheless she shakes Lia’s hand. “Your Korean is alright for someone from overseas.”</p><p>“News travels fast huh.” Lia chuckled. “Well, my parents spoke to me only in Korean when we’re at home, that way I wouldn’t forget my mother tongue.”</p><p>Ryujin nodded. “You should go. You wouldn’t want to be seen with me.”</p><p>“Why is that? Are you a gangster? A loner??”</p><p>“The latter.” Ryujin answers flatly.</p><p>Lia chuckles. “I doubt that, you have a vibe of a popular kid, to be honest.” Ryujin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re pretty and a while ago when you were napping, you looked so cute and you were about to wake up because of the sunlight so I blocked it for you.” Lia smiled. “But sadly, you still woke up.” Her smile now turned into a small frown.</p><p>Ryujin was flustered so she stood up. “If you’re not going, then I’ll go.”</p><p>“Alright. See you around, Ryujin-ssi.”</p><p>Ryujin hurriedly  walked away as she could feel her cheeks burning. Just as she enters their building, she bumps into Yeji. “O-ohh! Yah Ryu-” Yeji was taken by surprise, but quickly remembers how they’re not supposed to act all too friendly in front of others. “S-shin Ryujin.”</p><p>Ryujin locked eyes with Yeji before realizing that Chaeryeong and Yuna were trailing behind her. “Hwang Yeji.” She says in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Sorry for not looking at where I’m going.” Ryujin bows and then looks at the other two. “Chaeryeong, Yuna. Please excuse me.” Ryujin forces a smile and walks away, she could tell Yeji wanted to probe for more questions but no way was she gonna let her, not when her cheeks were red.</p><p>The trio was stunned that Ryujin apologized but not only that, “Didn’t know she paid attention enough to even know anyones’ names, to be honest.” Yuna commented to which Chaeryeong nodded in agreement. “She’d always keep to herself ever since transferring here.”</p><p>“You guys have been classmates for two years.” Yeji said. “That’s true.”</p><p>“Give her some credit.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Before the quiz, Lia was asked if she wanted to take it or spend time in the library, since she just transferred and it was her first day, she chose the library.</p><p>Yeji eyes Ryujin just as the papers are being distributed. As if saying <em> the bet, ryujin. </em></p><p>Ryujin just shrugged and once she received her paper, she put it on her desk and rested her head on it. That’s what she always does when they have a quiz. But then she thought, just how much mocha bread is Yeji willing to buy for her? There was only one way to find out.</p><p>So she sat back up and started to seriously take the quiz.</p><p>She’s not stupid. She’s quite smart actually. Others may think she just sleeps in class or stares at nothing, doodling on her notebook and stuff, but she actually listens and just before the teacher erases the writings on the board, she looks. To get a better idea of it, although she doesn’t write notes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On the way home, Yeji congratulated her for actually answering the quiz, actually exerting effort on their bet and asked if Ryujin studied for it or something. “Kind of like that. We’ll know when the results come out tomorrow, won’t we?” Yeji nodded.</p><p>“By the way, why were you in such a rush this morning?”</p><p>Ryujin considered lying, but she knew Yeji wouldn’t buy it anyway. “That new kid, Lia.”</p><p>Yeji suddenly squealed. “Isn’t she just pretty?? When she walked into our room, I swear it was like she entered in slow motion. Do you think she’s a model or something?”</p><p>Ryujin sighed. “Thought you wanted to know why I was in a rush this morning?”</p><p>“Right, but what about Lia?”</p><p>“She approached me while I was taking a nap. She even blocked the sunlight for me.”</p><p>Yeji’s eyes widened. “DON’T TELL ME YOU RAN OFF?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“BUT LIA’S SO PRETTY, THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE. WHY RYUJIN? JUST WHY???”</p><p>“I was taken aback okay? A new student freely approaches me, blocks the sunlight for me and then tells me I’m pretty or cute or something.” Ryujin rumbled on. “Even said I had a popular kid vibe.”</p><p>“You are popular. Just not for the right reason.” Ryujin side-eyed Yeji. “As for Lia, well no wonder our classmates were gossiping around that she’s been looking at you the whole day.” Ryujin looked at Yeji in confusion. “It’s true, everyone was talking about it. She even chose to sit a row behind yours. Everyone saw how she stared at you.”</p><p>“Also, where do you go during lunch anyways? I just realized after all these months of being friends, I’ve never seen you during lunch.”</p><p>“Auditorium. No one ever goes there during lunch. Don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Practicing dance moves?”</p><p>Ryujin ignored that question. “Why’d you ask anyway?”</p><p>“We saw Lia roaming around the cafeteria. We invited her to sit with us because we thought she was looking for a spot but she declined. Now, I’m convinced she was looking for you."</p><p>Yeji grins. “What are you gonna do, Ryu? Looks like the new girl has a crush on you.”</p><p>“Nothing, she’ll stop soon if I continue avoiding her.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>But oh boy, never in her entire life has Shin Ryujin been this frustrated and so wrong. Ryujin closes her eyes, trying to make sense of what just happened.</p><p>
  <em> “Miss Shin” Their Math teacher, who also happened to be their adviser, said. She was called into the faculty during lunch  along with Lia.”I’d like to believe that you didn’t cheat on the quiz.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But Sir, I really didn’t. I---” She was cut off. </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>And</em> </b> <em> that is why I’m putting you up with Lia. You know she’s just transferred. If you wanna prove to me that you didn’t cheat, you better make sure Lia adjusts well in our school and that she catches up in your classes.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “But-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No arguments, Miss Shin. If you want to say another word,  I’m calling your parents regarding cheating.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryujin bit her tongue. She did not cheat. Why does she need to prove that? And why by being stuck with Lia?? The very person she wants to avoid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She faces Lia, who just smiles at her. “Please take care of me, Ryujin-ssi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>oh no</em> </b>
</p><p>Ryujin just stares into the void for the rest of the day, thinking about what she should do.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, Ryu?”</p><p>Ryujin snapped out of it. She was still seated down and realized that class was already over for the day. Yeji is already in front of her, her things already packed.</p><p>“Hey Ryujin.” Lia suddenly appears and Yeji jumps in surprise while Ryujin just sighs. There was no way she could get out of this anymore. Lia smiled at Yeji.</p><p>“Yeji, Lia. Lia, Yeji.” Ryujin stands up and starts to dump her things into her bag while the two shook hands. “And I’m officially stuck with Lia.” Ryujin declares.</p><p>Yeji’s eyes widens. “Wha- Huh?”</p><p>“She aced the math quiz and got me for her punishment.” Lia explains, Ryujin looks at her before walking off. “Glad you know how I feel about this.”</p><p>The two follow close behind. “Why is she a punishment though?” Yeji asks.</p><p>“Because Mr. Park is accusing me of cheating and his way of punishing me is sticking me with her to make sure she adjusts well and catches up in our classes.” Ryujin stops at her tracks. “Why me? The last time I checked I’m most unwanted and I <b>highly </b>doubt that she needs me, you said she’s a straight A student.”</p><p>Lia was about to say something but Yeji beat her to it. “So now what?”</p><p>They were already out of the school campus and were on their way to Yeji and Ryujin’s neighborhood. “I really doubt she needs me, Yeji.” Ryujin says. “And why are you even following us? Is your house this direction too?”</p><p>“Yes, my house is this direction too.” Lia answers. Ryujin sulked.</p><p>“Ryujin, whether I need you or not, it doesn’t matter. Isn’t it clear that you’re in trouble unless we show Mr.Park that we’re actually working together?” Then Lia suddenly pouted. “And I’m <em> mad </em> at you <em> , </em>you said you were a loner, but it’s clear to me that you and Yeji usually go home together.” Yeji just watched the two converse. Weirdly enough, it felt like the two have been friends for a long time already.</p><p>Ryujin’s forehead curled. “She’s my only friend who happens to be my next door neighbor, it’s not like I’m taking her home or anything. And why am I even explaining myself to you? Ohmygod.”</p><p>Lia and Yeji smiled at the sight of Ryujin’s word vomit. Yeji looks at Lia, “Believe me, it took me weeks before cracking her open.”</p><p>Ryujin faced her. “Heyyyy, you didn’t crack me open, you saw me da-” she stopped herself from finishing that sentence.</p><p>Lia raised an eyebrow. “She saw you doing what?” Yeji just laughs while Ryujin says “Nothing.” under her breath.</p><p>Lia stopped at her tracks. “Give me your phones, I’ll give you my number. “ Yeji immediately gave hers while Ryujin just stood there. “Hey. Give her your phone.” Yeji ordered but Ryujin just shrugged before walking off.</p><p>Lia shrugged. “It’s okay. She doesn’t really hate me right?” She asked. “Of course not! Just...continue pursuing her, she’ll come around.” Yeji said as she received her phone back. “You can just send me her number, right?” Yeji nodded. “Sure.”</p><p>“Well, this is me.” Lia declares as she points to a blue gate. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”</p><p>Yeji nodded. “I’ll send her number later. Nice meeting you, let’s walk together again tomorrow~” Yeji waved her goodbye before sprinting to catch up to Ryujin. Lia just nodded before entering her house.</p><p>As soon as Yeji caught up to Ryujin, she immediately hit her on the arm. “Ow???” Ryujin said for emphasis. “Oh boo, I didn’t hit you that hard. Why are you being so cold towards her?”</p><p>“I’m not. I’m like that to everyone.”</p><p>“Yeah but you have no choice but to guide her anyway so why are you acting cold towards her?”</p><p>“Because she thinks she can approach me like that.” Ryujin excused.</p><p>“I approach you like that.”</p><p>“You’re different, you can blackmail me for all I know.”</p><p>Yeji crossed her arms. “So are you just being friends with me because you think if you ignore me like old times I’ll blackmail you?”</p><p>“No, I-i didn’t mean it that way.”</p><p>Yeji frowned. “I’m hurt, Ryu. You’re buying tteokbokki for the three of us tomorrow.” Ryujin immediately faced her. “Three of us??”</p><p>“Yes, in case you didn’t hear, I already invited her to walk with us. No escaping, Ryu. “ Yeji laughed while Ryujin shook her head. “Why have you been pretending to be dumb anyway? You aced that quiz quite easily.”</p><p>“I wasn’t pretending to be anything. It’s just a bother to actually let it be known, especially at a new school.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Teacher’s expectations? School sending you to a bunch of inter school competitions?  Classmates bugging you to teach them, or worse, classmates asking you for answers? I don’t know Yeji, pick one. It’s all a hassle.”</p><p>“What about your parents?”</p><p>“They’ve already come into terms with it, so they’re cool.”</p><p>“Wow. I wish I had cool parents like that.”</p><p>Ryujin side-eyed her. “Anyway, sorry for not telling you that I’m not actually dumb. But I hope you understand why.” Yeji nodded. “Well, nevermind that. What’s your plan with Lia? We both know she has a crush on you.”</p><p>“Hey that’s not confirmed.” Ryujin sighed. “And I don’t even want to think about it right now, I just want to rest for now. I’m still processing everything.”</p><p>Yeji smiled, she’s enjoying watching Ryujin panic about her walls breaking down because of Lia. “Well, you should still think about it and create a plan. You’ll have to sooner or later, anyway.” Ryujin hummed.</p><p>Later that evening, Ryujin finds herself on the receiving end of Lia’s messages, despite not giving her number earlier. We have Yeji to thank for that.</p><p> </p><p>Hey Ryujin! It’s Lia.</p><p>Jan 29 09:21 PM</p><p> </p><p>Hellooooooooooooooooo?</p><p>Jan 29 09:22 PM</p><p> </p><p>Yeji said this was the right number</p><p>Jan 29 09:23 PM</p><p> </p><p>so i kno ure ignoring me but still reading my messages</p><p>Jan 29 09:24 PM</p><p> </p><p>im proposing a plan</p><p>Jan 29 09:25 PM</p><p> </p><p><em> Cute. </em> Ryujin unconsciously thought. <em> Wait, no. What? Let’s just continue ignoring. She’ll stop messaging eventually. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her phone became quiet. She was right.</p><p> </p><p>if u want mr park to get off ur back asap, then i suggest we go public</p><p>Jan 29 09:33 PM</p><p> </p><p>Nevermind. She’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p>And at the sight of that message alone, Ryujin immediately opened the messaging app to reply.</p><p> </p><p>public???????</p><p>Wat do u mean??????</p><p>????????</p><p>Jan 29 09:33 PM</p><p>u replied quite fast to that</p><p>Jan 29 09:34 PM</p><p>What do you mean by going public, Lia-ssi?</p><p>Jan 29 09:35 PM</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck, she’s been texting fast earlier, why stop now?” Ryujin said.</p><p>Ryujin waited but Lia still hasn’t replied. Ryujin even messaged Yeji to ask if Lia’s still awake because she’s not answering her message but all she got from Yeji was “wow ryu. i didn’t kno u get attached that fast”</p><p>
  <em> Damnit, Hwang. </em>
</p><p>Ryujin fell asleep while waiting for a reply, only to wake up to her phone’s curt ding. She struggled to grab her phone but once she did, she saw the message on the screen very clearly. It was from Lia.</p><p> </p><p>Good morning, Ryujinie. See you later~</p><p>Jan 30 08:12 AM</p><p>So you’re not even gonna tell me what’d you mean last night?</p><p>Jan 30 08:13AM</p><p>:)</p><p>Jan 30 08:14 AM</p><p>touché</p><p>Jan 30 08:14 AM</p><p> </p><p>ok i’m sorry for ignoring ur earlier msgs. please tell me what you have planned, Lia-ssi.</p><p>Jan 30 08:15 AM</p><p> </p><p>“RYUJIN-AHHH!” She heard her mother call her. “Hurry up if you don’t want to be late. Yeji’s already waiting outside.”</p><p>
  <em> Great </em>
</p><p>Her phone received another message. <em>Maybe later :p for now, come to school faster or else we’ll be late. Yeji says ure still not coming out of ur house</em></p><p>
  <em> Just great.  Lia’s officially walking with us. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So this is what you meant by going public?” Ryujin asked Lia, who, being the one in the middle, nonchalantly linked her arms together with Ryujin and Yeji as they entered the campus. Yeji looked at the two. “Going public? What, you guys are together already?” She gasped and looked at Lia. “Are you linking arms with me to at least hide that?” She put her free hand over to her chest. “And here I thought you were warming up to me, Lia.”</p><p>Lia laughed, Ryujin facepalmed. Yeji smirked and decided to tease Ryujin this time, “Is that why you were asking if Lia was still awake last night? Ohmygod, you really are attached, Ryu.”</p><p>Lia turned to Ryujin, Ryujin panicked for some reason. “Whaat? You suddenly stopped replying after saying we should go public. What was I supposed to do?”</p><p>Fellow students who were at school already saw the three walking together and began to gossip. It was worse than when she started arriving and leaving the school with Yeji. Mostly because this time, the new girl was with them and they all look friendly with one another, linking arms and all.</p><p>“Serves you right, you were ignoring my messages.” Lia chuckled. “Hey I already apologized!!” Ryujin exclaimed. “But to answer your question, yes, this is what I meant by going public. The more Mr. Park sees that we’re getting along, he’s bound to go easy on you.” Lia explained.</p><p>“And how’s that supposed to be related with you catching up in class?”</p><p>“I thought you said I don’t need you for that.” They reached their room already so Lia broke off from the two and headed to her seat, the other two did so too. Chaeryeong immediately approached Yeji.</p><p>“Also, Ryujin-ah.” Lia called and Ryujin turned her head towards her. “Hm?"</p><p>“Let’s eat lunch together.” Lia said, and the whole class heard it, making everyone turn their heads towards them. Ryujin felt everyone’s eyes on her as they waited for what she had to say. “S-sure.” She quietly answered before awkwardly settling into her seat.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes widened. The new girl actually managed to get through Ryujin and invite her for lunch. Chaeryeong leaned towards Yeji,“What happened? You three looked so friendly together, especially them.” Chaeryeong whispered. “Good morning to you too, Chae. Where’s Yuna?” Yeji dodged her question with her own.</p><p>“Yuna’s here!” Yuna suddenly entered their room and immediately went to where Yeji and Chaereyong was. “What’d I miss?”</p><p>Chaeryeong took it as her responsibility to answer that. “Ryujin and Lia...” She said while pointing to the two’s direction. “What about them?”</p><p>“...and our Yeji here, are all friendly with each other. The three of them arrived at school altogether, Lia was even linking their arms together.”</p><p>Yeji sighed. “Ryujin has been my friend for a while now. You guys already know we walk to and from school together.” She came clean. “She’s not bad you know. And Lia is now a friend too because it turns out that Mr. Park’s making Ryujin be Lia’s guide to catch up since she just transferred.”</p><p>Yuna and Chaeryeong’s jaws dropped. “Sweet! I’ve always wanted to befriend Ryujin. Being the only other Shin here in school.” Yuna said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryujin could not believe what was happening. Just as they were dismissed for lunch, Lia practically dragged her all the way to the cafeteria as she earlier on agreed. And now, Yeji, Chaeryeong and Yuna are sitting with them. After Yeji introduced both parties to one another, Ryujin found it fascinating that everyone was at ease with one another like they’ve always eaten together.</p><p>Lia, who was seated in front of Ryujin, grabbed Ryujin’s spoon and scooped a spoonful of the latter’s food and offered it to her. “Ryujin-ah, eat.” Lia ordered. And honestly, Ryujin didn’t realize she hadn’t been eating since they sat down and for some reason she said, “Sorry, yes ma’am.” and then ate what Lia was feeding her before taking her own spoon back. <em> That </em>earned her looks from the other three.</p><p>“Ryujin-ah.” Yeji called. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Wait, no. Lia-yah.” Yeji called Lia instead, Lia looked at her while she ate a spoonful of her food, waiting for Yeji to continue. “How’d you tame her?” Yeji asked, resulting in Ryujin slightly choking on her food. “Yaah!” Ryujin warned, eyeing Yeji.</p><p>“By the way, Ryujin-ssi.” Yuna suddenly said, Ryujin looked at her and blinked. “...yes?”</p><p>“I’m going to address you casually, okay? Since we’re both Shin’s after all.” Yuna flashed her a gummy smile.  That’s right, Ryujin had always been aware of that. “...s-sure.”</p><p>“Yay! Now we have a pact okay?”</p><p>“I---what?” And before Yuna could even answer, Chaeryeong covered her mouth. “Sorry, ignore her. She’s usually like this so you’ll probably get used to it.” Chaeryeong smiled.</p><p>Ryujin weakly smiled back and nodded. This was all new and weird for her but she knew that she was to live with it. Because as much as she finds it crazy, Lia was right about going public. That’s the most effective way to show Mr. Park that Lia’s adjusting nicely and has no problems in her studies. So until she’s off the hook, she is to get used to this setting.</p><p>And she did, for the next few days, she hung out with them in school and after school, as per Yeji’s suggestion, remembering their bet, they’d drop by this cafe and pastry, near their school before all going home.</p><p>“Why do I feel like I got scammed?” Yeji says as they step out of the pastry shop. Ryujin grinned, hugging all the bread she got from Yeji. “You brought it all upon yourself, Yeji-yah. Don’t blame me.”</p><p>“So let me get this straight.” Chaeryeong begins. “You bet Ryujin to pass the math quiz for bread?” Yeji who was already frowning, nodded. “More or less, yes. That’s how it went.” Chaeryeong then looked at Ryujin. “Did you really pass that quiz for bread, Ryujin-ah?” She asked the girl who was already stuffing her face with the first piece.</p><p>“<em> Maybe” </em> Ryujin answered gibberish as her mouth was full, making everyone laugh.</p><p>“Respect, fellow Shin.” Yuna comments. “I’d do that too, for free pizza.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s been a few weeks and Ryujin is getting used to them, especially Lia. How could she not, when she’d been accompanying Lia almost everywhere, making sure Mr. Park noticed. Lia would also make it a point to make it look like she’s asking Ryujin something about any of their subjects whenever Mr. Park passes by. That went on during break times and sometimes even on their lunch table.</p><p>One day, on one of their free periods,  she followed Ryujin when she saw her leave the room. Yuna wanted to follow the two but Yeji and Chaeryeong stopped her. “No, let them.” Yeji said. “Why?” Chaeryeong facepalmed. “Can’t you see, Yuna?” Yuna raised a brow. “See what?”</p><p>“Those two clearly like each other.” Chaeryeong answered. “Although, Ryujin is still in denial but you can tell she’s enjoying Lia’s presence.” Yeji added.</p><p>“Agreed.” Chaeryeong says while Yuna is still dumbfounded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Why were you sleeping here that morning anyway?” Lia asked, they were on the bleachers, Ryujin was again lying down, using her hands as her pillow. “Because it was still early, I had time to nap. What about you, why were you so early then?”</p><p>“They said to come early because a student assistant will give me a tour.” Lia answered. “Come here.” Lia patted her lap. “It’s okay.” Ryujin refused, Lia pouted and her forehead curled in frustration. “I said come here~” She then grabbed Ryujin and forced her to rest her head on her lap. Ryujin struggled to resist Lia but managed to sit up, “Alright, alright...stop.” Ryujin chuckled.</p><p>“I’ll rest my head on your lap. No need to be so aggressive. Geez.” She complied, Lia smiled. “”Now that’s better, isn’t it?” Lia asked, brushing Ryujin’s hair with her hand. Ryujin just closed  her eyes and calmed herself. She’s at a loss for words and feels like she won’t make any sense if she opens her mouth to talk so she just hums as a reply.</p><p>In a distance, three figures were fumbling about on a corner, trying so hard not to get caught watching the two from afar. “I see…” Yuna says, then she pouts at Yeji and Chaeryeong.“Why didn’t you guys tell me sooner!!! I could’ve teased them sooner.” </p><p>“We thought you knew…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was Saturday and already lunch time, Ryujin would probably still be sleeping if it wasn’t for her mother waking her up saying her phone’s been ringing since a while ago and she could hear it all the way downstairs. Ryujin groggily sits up, her mom still in the room. “You seriously didn’t wake up to that??”</p><p>Ryujin shakes her head and looks for her phone. Her mother shakes her head and sighs. “Well, at least you’re up now. Lunch is ready.” She says before leaving Ryujin’s room, Ryujin checks her phone.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Three (3) Missed Calls from [+82 12 0219 0721]</p>
  <p>Two (2) Unread Messages from [+82 12 0219 0721]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><em> Ahhh...I should really save her number already. </em>Ryujin unlocked her phone and saved Lia’s number first before opening her messages.</p><p> </p><p>ryujinaaaaaa r u busy today?</p><p>Mar 21 09:28 AM</p><p> </p><p>are u still asleep? :(</p><p>Mar 21 11:03 AM</p><p>i was, jwu sorry</p><p>Mar 21 11:07 AM</p><p>Ooh goodmorning then~</p><p>So</p><p>Are u busy today? Can u come here?</p><p>Mar 21 11:08 AM</p><p> </p><p>She had no idea what Lia had in mind and honestly she wants to have this day all for herself after socializing the past few weeks. But she thought it might be something important.</p><p>Sure what for?</p><p>Mar 21 11:10 AM</p><p>i need u &lt;3</p><p>Mar 21 11:11 AM</p><p> </p><p>Ryujin’s eyes widened. <em> What </em></p><p>Sure enough, Ryujin had no idea how to reply to that, so she ended up just staring at the message. <em> Lia...w h a t  </em></p><p> </p><p>:c so mean ryujin-ah, leaving me on read</p><p>Mar 21 11:15 AM</p><p>Sorry..what do u need me for???</p><p>Mar 21 11:15 AM</p><p>relax ᄏᄏ i just need help going somewhere, text me when ur here, ok?</p><p>Mar 21 11:16 AM</p><p>y is it that u always leave me with no choice..</p><p>Mar 21 11:17 AM</p><p>u can always say no</p><p>but i guess u like me too much to ignore that option :D</p><p>Mar 21 11:18 AM</p><p>ur such a flirt, ever since we met -.-”</p><p>Mar 21 11:19 AM</p><p>:p</p><p>are you falling for me already then?</p><p>Mar 21 11:19 AM</p><p>Haha you wish.</p><p>why not ask Yeji? Or Chae? Or Yuna?</p><p>Mar 21 11:21 AM</p><p>I wish.</p><p>but i want u to take me :(</p><p>Mar 21 11:21 AM</p><p>-_-</p><p>Mar 21 11:23 AM</p><p>also bc yeji and chae has dance practice</p><p>and yuna’s actually out of town, in case u forgot</p><p>Mar 21 11:24 AM</p><p> </p><p>Right. Yeji and Chaeryeong were members of their school’s dance club, dance practice every Saturday. Ryujin knew that much because she considered actually trying out like Yeji told her. And Yuna was blabbering all out their family’s weekend getaway, excited, asking them what they want when she gets back.</p><p> </p><p>so</p><p>Will u take me or not?? :(</p><p>Mar 21 11:24 AM</p><p>ok ok I’ll come over after eating</p><p>Mar 21 11:24 AM</p><p>Yaaay~ see u &lt;3</p><p>Mar 21 11:25 AM</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ryujin did come over after taking a shower and eating lunch. She told her mom that she’ll be over at Lia’s before leaving the house. And now, after about 15 minutes of walking, she’s waiting for Lia outside her house.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go?” She heard Lia’s voice and looked over that direction. Her eyes widened. “W-why are you all dressed up?? Where are we going?” Lia was confused. “What do you mean? This is how I usually dress.” Then she put on a sly smile and showed off for Ryujin. “Why? Do I look too pretty?”</p><p><em> Yes. </em>“No.” Ryujin curtly said and then shook her head. “Whatever, let’s just go?” She said before walking away, almost leaving Lia there. “Yaaah! Wait for me.” Lia said while hurriedly closing their gate and running off to catch up to Ryujin as they headed for the bus stop.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Tell me again why you just had to go here.” Ryujin probed. “No, scratch that. Tell me why you dragged me with you.” She’s been set up, walked right into Lia’s trap. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, really.” Lia smiled.</p><p>They were in the Ihwa Mural Village. Ryujin sighed. “No wonder you look so dolled up.”</p><p>Lia was walking ahead so she didn’t hear Ryujin clearly. “What did you say?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Ryujin pointed at the first mural on the wall she saw. “Go pose there, I’ll take your picture.” She said while fishing her phone out from her pocket. Lia happily obeyed.</p><p>After walking around and taking pictures of one another for about an hour, they wind up at a small cafe in the village. Ryujin went ahead to order while Lia was busy looking through their pictures on Ryujin’s phone.</p><p>As Lia was scrolling through, Ryujin received a notification from a ‘Giant Baby’, Lia accidentally opened the messaging app and  found out that it was Yuna who messaged, asking Ryujin what she wanted because apparently Ryujin still hadn't told Yuna what she should get her. “Giant baby...that’s so cute. I wonder what she saved me as…” </p><p>“Aiiiishhhh. We’re friends for weeks now and she just saved me as ‘Lia-ssi’???” Lia sulked and then scrolled more to see the others’. “What’s this? Yetdeong….chaer chaer….AND I’M JUST LIA-SSI??” </p><p>Lia looked up to see Ryujin was already approaching with their order so she just exited the contacts app, locked Ryujin’s phone and put it down on the table. “Did you check the photos already?” Ryujin grabbed her phone, having no idea what Lia just found out.</p><p>Lia nodded and took a sip from her drink.</p><p>“No problem, next time tell me in advance so I can bring my camera.” Ryujin said, sipping on her iced coffee. “We should head back home after this, I’m tired.” Lia suddenly said. “Are you sure? I thought you still wanted to-”</p><p>“I’m tired.” Lia cut her off. “Oh..okay. If you say so. But it’s still early and all...”</p><p>Lia changed the topic. “Yuna messaged by the way. I accidentally opened it, sorry.” Ryujin unlocked her phone to see. “Oh it’s alright. She’s still asking me what I want.” Lia just hummed and now Ryujin was weirded out because Lia was usually talkative.</p><p>“What’s with you? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” Lia flatly answered. “I’m just tired.” Ryujin raised an eyebrow and Lia just stared at her like it’s nothing. “You’re acting weird, Lia-ssi.” Ryujin said and looked away, deciding to observe their surroundings.</p><p><em> “Lia-ssi.” </em> Lia repeated under her breath. “What’s that?” Ryujin looked back at her.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“I thought I heard you say something…”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“Okay…?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>All throughout the ride home, Lia was quiet and Ryujin still had no idea what was wrong. Even up to when Ryujin dropped Lia to her house, Lia bowed to her while saying goodbye and Ryujin was really weirded out but didn’t want to push Lia with questions because she’s afraid Lia would get even more mad at her, if she wasn’t already.</p><p>So, Ryujin aimlessly walked home and just out of her mind, wondering what ever did she do wrong?</p><p><em> Did I get her the wrong drink? </em> Ryujin shook her head. <em> No, she told me what she wanted before I went to order… </em></p><p>Ryujin sighed. <em> Did I say something wrong???? I don’t think I did??? </em></p><p>Just then, Yeji was on her way home from practice and saw Ryujin. “Oh, Ryujin-ah!” she called and ran up to Ryujin. Ryujin looked over to Yeji and greeted her lifelessly. “Hey.”</p><p>Yeji looked at her weirdly. “What’s with you?” Ryujin sighed. “I don’t know. I think Lia’s mad at me...”</p><p>“Awwww. Lover’s quarrel?” Yeji teased. “What did you do?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!!” Ryujin exclaimed. “I think? Ughh I don’t know.”</p><p>“Wow, must be serious. You didn’t even bother getting mad at me for saying it’s a lover’s quarrel.” Yeji said and Ryujin just eyed her. “Okay…” Yeji saw that they were near the playground. “Let’s sit there and you can walk me through what happened.”</p><p>Ryujin nodded and did as she was told, once they settled on the swing, she began telling Yeji what happened earlier today and Yeji listened.</p><p>“So, she suddenly said she was tired even if she earlier said that she’s excited to walk around more after taking a break?”</p><p>Ryujin nodded.</p><p>“Are you sure you didn’t mess up her order?”</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>“What did Yuna even text you? Maybe it’s about that?”</p><p>“No, Yuna just asked what I wanted for when she returns because I still haven’t told her anything.” Ryujin fished out her phone. “Here, look.” and so Yeji looked.</p><p>“Giant Baby.” Yeji read out loud. “Huh...yeah...she is a giant baby…” Yeji trailed off while reading Yuna’s and Ryujin’s conversation. “I don’t see anything wrong?”</p><p>“Right??? So it’s not Yuna nor our conversation.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Yeji grabbed her chin as if in deep thought and then she got an idea. “Hey, what did you save me as?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“In your contacts, what did you save me as?”</p><p>“Yetdeong. Why?”</p><p>Yeji nodded. “And Chaeryeong?”</p><p>“Chaer chaer..?”</p><p>“Uh-huh. And Lia?”</p><p>Ryujin’s eyes widened and her throat ran dry. <em> shit </em></p><p>“What’s Lia’s, Ryujin-ah?” Yeji pushed, she knew she was getting warmer. Ryujin sighed. “...Lia-ssi.” Ryujin said in almost a whisper, confirming Yeji’s idea. She nodded. “Just plain ‘Lia-ssi’?”</p><p>Ryujin nodded and put her head down.</p><p>“Yea, I think my job here is done.” Yeji said while standing up and starting to walk away but Ryujin stopped her. “Noooooo, help me. Please.” Ryujin pouted.</p><p>“Aigoo. My poor baby messed up her chance with her girl.” Yeji hugged Ryujin who was still seated down on the swing and patted her head. Ryujin pushed her off. “Yah!”</p><p>“What? I know you like her.” Yeji said, Ryujin grew mute. “You have to be honest with me if you want my help or not.”</p><p>“Fine, yes. I like Lia. Happy now?”</p><p>Yeji grinned. “Finally!”</p><p>Ryujin groaned. “So what now? Should I ask her what name I should save her as?”</p><p>“No. Ohgods no. That’d make everything loads worse.” Yeji said. “But you really should change her name to something more affectionate. I can’t believe you’re all lovey-dovey whenever you’re together but just saved her as Lia-ssi. I’d be mad too if I was Lia.”</p><p>Ryujin sighed. She couldn’t tell Yeji that she just saved Lia’s number earlier today, coz she’d probably get a beating from everyone.</p><p>“It’s alright, send her the pictures tonight. Ask her if she’s feeling better since she said she’s tired and all.”</p><p>“Okay. Then?”</p><p>“Give it time, she’ll forgive you eventually, I don’t think she’s that mad at you anyway. But really, change it so the next time she looks through your phone she won’t be disappointed.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lia was moping around her room ever since Ryujin dropped her off and honestly, she feels bad for suddenly acting out on Ryujin but she really was hurt finding out she’s just ‘Lia-ssi’.</p><p>Lia’s phone suddenly vibrated. She immediately grabbed it and unlocked it to see who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Hey <b>Lia-ssi</b> :D</p><p>How was today’s date with Ryu?</p><p>Mar 21 07:49 PM</p><p> </p><p>It was Yeji, and here she thought Ryujin would text her first.</p><p> </p><p>How’d you know???<br/>
Mar 21 07:50 PM</p><p>Lets just say I found a wandering kitty while on my home from practice :D</p><p>Mar 21 07:51 PM</p><p>Lol how is the kitty?</p><p>Mar 21 07:53 PM</p><p>Oh you want her? I could bring her to you, if you want! I can’t foster right now…</p><p>Haha kidding. Don’t worry I made sure she got home after knocking her into her senses.</p><p>Mar 21 07:54 PM</p><p>Yeji...you live next to each other</p><p>Mar 21 07:54 PM</p><p>Exactly, I had no choice!! :))</p><p>Mar 21 07:55 PM</p><p> </p><p>Lia smiled. It’s nice to have a friend like Yeji.</p><p> </p><p>But srsly tho, I’d get mad too if I was you. So im just saying i understand</p><p>Mar 21 07:56 PM</p><p>It’s okay i think i was rather being childish about it</p><p>Mar 21 07:57 PM</p><p>its all good, dont worry much about it, its reasonable</p><p>Ryu’s probably beating herself thinking what she should change it to, tho</p><p>Mar 21 07:58 PM</p><p>she better be lol :p</p><p>Mar 21 07:59 PM</p><p> </p><p>Her mom called her for dinner so Lia put her phone down to eat and afterwards, she washed up, getting ready for bed. When she returned to her room, she grabbed her phone and saw that she had notifications. Fresh ones, from Ryujin. She was not in the mood to reply so she just watched as the messages came in.</p><p> </p><p>My Pretty Ryujinie sent 34 photos.</p><p>Mar 21 08:23 PM</p><p> </p><p>Heeeeeyyyyyy</p><p>:(</p><p>r u feeling better?</p><p>have u eaten dinner yet?</p><p>don’t skip, okay????</p><p>Mar 21 08:25 PM</p><p> </p><p>r u asleep alrdy :(</p><p>Mar 21 08:28 PM</p><p> </p><p>...or r u ignoring me :(</p><p>Mar 21 08:31 PM</p><p> </p><p>:(</p><p>Mar 21 08:32 PM</p><p> </p><p>Liaaaaaaaaaaa</p><p>Mar 21 08:33 PM</p><p> </p><p>:(</p><p>;(</p><p>:/</p><p>:( </p><p>Mar 21 08:45 PM</p><p> </p><p>:9</p><p>;(</p><p>:(</p><p>:((((((((((((</p><p>Mar 21 08:47 PM</p><p> </p><p>u are ignoring me :(</p><p>Mar 21 08:55 PM</p><p> </p><p>Lia thought it was cute how Ryujin was actually flooding her messages now, it might have been Yeji’s advice to Ryujin but she still found it cute. Lia thought she’d at least let the girl breathe for tonight so she finally typed a reply.</p><p> </p><p>hey chill</p><p>i ate dinner and washed up</p><p>And now im going to sleep</p><p>good night ryujinie~</p><p>Mar 21 08:57 PM</p><p>Oh okay</p><p>That’s good then</p><p>Good night &lt;3</p><p>Mar 21 08:58 PM</p><p> </p><p>Lia just saved the pictures Ryujin sent her from today and as she looked through them, she realized there was one missing picture. She wanted to use that picture as her new profile photo but she couldn’t ask Ryujin for it now because she already told the other that she’d be sleeping and so she decided to just sleep. She got nothing better to do anyway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lia woke up the next morning and saw that her phone had so many notifications. It wasn’t even from Ryujin, but from the three. She had no idea what was going on, even when she read their messages. It didn’t make any sense, why they were suddenly saying ‘finally’ and congratulating her while calling her ‘angel-nim’. Especially the ones from Yuna saying welcome to the family and other stuff. What was that about???</p><p>So, Lia called Yeji, who fortunately was already awake as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeji? Hello.”</p><p>
  <em> “Goodmorning angel-nim.” </em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>“What do you mean ‘angel-nim’? Where’d you get that?”</p><p>
  <em> “Ooooooohhhhhhhh” </em>
</p><p>“What ooooh?”</p><p>
  <em> “So you haven’t seen…….” </em>
</p><p>“Seen what?”</p><p>She heard Yeji giggle..</p><p>“Seen what, Yeji?”</p><p>
  <em> “The greatest thing ever! Honestly I never knew Ryu had it in her, I am, by lack of a much better word, simply amazed” </em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Yeji continued to giggle.<em> “Yea, i gotta go. Just...just look at Ryu’s posts then you’ll know.” </em></p><p>“What?”</p><p><em> “Oh you’ll see.”  </em>That’s all she heard before the call ended..</p><p> </p><p>Lia’s forehead curled. “See what??” She was confused as it is but after the call with Yeji, she’s even more confused.</p><p>So she looked up Ryujin’s account and she saw what Ryujin had posted when she went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The missing picture.</p><p>The one Lia thought Ryujin forgot to send her.</p><p>The one where she’s posing in front of an angel wings mural.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shin Ryujin, touch</em>
  <em>é </em>
</p><p>But that wasn’t all. Ryujin put a caption.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (6) Last for today, so it’ll be a recent one. </em>
</p><p><em>Had fun today with</em> <b><em>my</em></b><em> one and only sweet angel, Choi Jisu.</em></p><p>
  <em> To everyone else reading this: that’s right, I call dibs. Off-limits now. Bbye </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To you, hope you’re sleeping well and dreaming of me :) &lt;3  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And as if that wasn’t enough, there were more posts. All were Lia’s pictures that Ryujin took all throughout the weeks they’ve known each other with different captions that were the continuation of the previous. It went like;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (1) It’ll never be easy to be chosen by me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But these days, I find myself looking at you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby you got my attention </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (2) Why do you stand out so much? What is this feeling…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (3) Though mischievous, you’re so funny </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your voice is so dreamy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m hooked on you, baby I think I like you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (4) I’ve never felt this kind of feeling before, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you just make my heart flutter? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (5) I think you’re my destiny </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby there ain’t nobody like you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lia combusted, screamed at the top of her lungs and if she only could, she would’ve already flipped the table.</p><p>Lia immediately messaged Ryujin, not even thinking if the latter was already awake.</p><p> </p><p>SHIN RYUJIN</p><p>EXPLAIN YOURSELF</p><p>Mar 22 08:11 AM</p><p>Good morning, miss</p><p>How was your sleep?</p><p>Mar 22 08:12 AM</p><p>RYUJIN</p><p>Mar 22 08:12 AM</p><p>LIA :D</p><p>Mar 22 08:13 AM</p><p>SHIN RYUJIN</p><p>Mar 22 08:14 AM</p><p>MY DEAREST CHOI JISU &lt;3</p><p>Mar 22 08:14 AM</p><p>-_____-</p><p>EXPLAIN</p><p>Mar 22 08:15 AM</p><p>explain what, my love? c:</p><p>Mar 22 08:15 AM</p><p> </p><p>Lia couldn’t contain it anymore, her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She pressed call, Ryujin answered it in a heartbeat. <em> “Yes?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Explain yourself, Shin Ryujin.”</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not sure what to explain, really. You have to be specific, my dear.” </em>
</p><p>“Your posts.”</p><p>
  <em> “Oh those.” </em>
</p><p>“Yes, <b>those</b>.”</p><p>
  <em> “It’s your pictures.” </em>
</p><p>“I KNOW THAT MUCH, THANK YOU?”</p><p>
  <em> “...and I called dibs.” </em>
</p><p>“?????? Shin Ryujin. I swear to Go-”</p><p>Ryujin chuckled. <em> “Well I guess you could say, the flirting worked.” </em></p><p><em> “Have worked since day one, sorry to admit it only now, but...yea.” </em> Ryujin continued, Lia was speechless. <em> “Since you’re up now, wanna go out? See a movie, I don’t know??” </em></p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>
  <em> “Great, okay, yea...um, i’m already here,,,by the way..” </em>
</p><p>“Ryujin.”</p><p>
  <em> “Yes?” </em>
</p><p>“Just how long have you been there waiting outside my house??”</p><p>
  <em> “Uhm.” </em>
</p><p>“So you heard me scream, huh?”</p><p>Lia swore she heard Ryujin smile.</p><p>
  <em> ”Maybe.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you very much for reading and finishing this~! this is actually my first story after like, 3yrs??<br/>so please excuse me if i'm rusty hehe :p<br/>i recently got into itzy and fell in love for ryujin x lia ship &lt;3 so i tried writing a story for them<br/>please leave a kudos and/or comment &lt;3 not required but will very much be appreciated of course</p><p>yes this is also posted in aff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>